1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for detecting and preventing shoplifting.
2. Background of the Invention
In most retail environments, the retailer relies extensively on the honesty of patrons. Where the value of items is sold is relatively low, the security measures such as embedded tags or security guards are simply not feasible. The use of self-checkout points of sale (POS) further relies on the integrity of customers. A supervising cashier may perform spot checks or cursorily review transactions. However, the benefit of the self-checkout approach is lost if every single transaction is thoroughly reviewed by a store representative. Although this openness and trust reduces the cost of operating a store and conducting transactions, it may result in losses due to theft. In a retail environment, shoplifting is one of the most common crimes and there are very few deterrents. Accordingly, prevention of shoplifting in the least disruptive manner possible is critical for retailers.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for detecting shoplifting risk, particularly in a self-checkout or mobile self-checkout environment.